


Wait

by wanderlustlights



Category: Glee
Genre: Complete, Kurtofsky Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlights/pseuds/wanderlustlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just one conversation in a New York coffee shop changes everything. Future fic. Written for Kurtofsky Week - day 7 - in 10 years</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait

"So anyway, I thought maybe we could all-"

"James moved out a month ago. We broke up."

Dave stopped, staring in shock at the man sitting across the table from him. Kurt had said it so quietly, gazing down at his latte in thought, that Dave hadn't been sure he'd heard him right the first time.

But when he asked him to repeat it and Kurt gave him the same response... it was hard to deny.

Kurt and James, the man he'd been with for three and a half years, were no longer together.

"I, uh... are you okay?" It was a stupid thing to ask. Of course Kurt wasn't okay, how could you be when you split with someone you thought you were maybe going to spend the rest of your life with? But even still, it was the first thing to come out of his mouth.

Kurt released a shaky breath but gave a self-assured nod. "I'm fine. Really, I... I'm good."

Dave nodded.

"To be honest, I… I think I'm in love with somebody else."

"...Oh."

"Yes." Kurt took a sip of his latte, savoring the taste on his tongue, before he said his next words. "I mean, I may not be able to jump into anything right away and chances are he doesn't feel the same way, and maybe I'm too late, but..."

"Kurt?"

"A-am I too late, David?"

"What?"

"I know that it's been years and we... well, we haven't exactly talked about it, but honestly I... I never expected this. I never expected to feel this way about someone - about _you_ \- like I do and I just wanted to know, I guess, if you... still feel that way about me."

Dave remained silent, rooted to the spot, as he just tried to take it all in. His hand shook as he reached for his cup, something to keep him grounded.

"I completely understand if you don't. Hell, I probably wouldn't pine over someone this long either, but I-"

"Wait."

Kurt closed his eyes, waiting for the blow. Here it comes. The ultimate rejection. Shot down by the man who had once told him "I think I love you," and now it would be the exact opposite.

"Kurt, I... I wasn't pining over you or whatever. I guess, yeah, I was hoping, somewhere in the back of my mind that somehow you might... Well anyway, I wasn't pining for you. Just hoping."

"Okay...?"

"I still love you, of _course_ I still love you, but if you're... if you're serious, then..."

Kurt nodded, feeling tears prick his eyes and a smile threatening to take over. "Completely serious."

"Then we can, we can take it slow or whatever."

"That sounds good. Slow is good."

It had taken him years to figure it out.

But for once, he thought maybe, somehow, this was his chance to get it right.

 _fin_.


End file.
